Give me a chance
by Byun Sehyun
Summary: Pernikahan yang terjadi karena kecelakaan, membuat baekhyun menjadi istri yang tak dianggap bahkan dibenci suaminya (Sehun), namun setelah itu, Sehun merasakan penyesalan dan memohon untuk diberikan kesempatan. Akankah Baekhyun memberikan kesempatan itu ? ff oneshoot, HunBaek/Sebaek gs, sedikit dewasa, Wajib review setelah baca


**Tittle : Give Me A Chance**

 **Author : Byun Sehyun**

 **Cast : Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai**

 **Pair : Hunbaek**

 **Rate : T+ (agak dewasa dibagian akhir, buat yang ga terbiasa mending ga usah baca)**

 **Warning : GS, oneshoot, Typo dimana-mana karena ga sempet baca ulang.**

"Kau mau kemana ? Bukankah kau baru pulang ?"

Lelaki itu pun menoleh dan berkata "apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu ? Cih, itu bukan urusanmu"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini padaku ? Aku lelah Sehun" ucap gadis itu menunduk sambil menahan air matanya.

"Kalau kau lelah kenapa kita tidak bercerai saja" gadis itu pun mendongak mendengar ucapan suaminya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tangannya mengepal mencoba menahan air mata yang akan mengalir.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, apa kau tidak bisa ? Cih, kau membuatku muak Byun Baekhyun " setelah itu Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu Byun Baekhyun, yah BYUN Baekhyun, karena sampai kapan pun namja bermarga 'Oh' itu tidak akan pernah sudi menyematkan marga 'Oh' untuk Baekhyun meski yeoja itu sudah menjadi istrinya. Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah menikah sejak enam tahun yang lalu, mereka pun sudah dikaruniai anak. Meskipun begitu kehadiran anak itu tidak merubah apapun, Sehun bahkan tidak pernah bersikap baik kepada anaknya. Ia begitu membencinya sama seperti ibunya. Menurutnya anak itulah penyebab ia harus menikahi Baekhyun dan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

#flashback

"Lepaskan, hiks aku mohon lepaskan aku" rintih seorang yeoja meronta-ronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan sang namja yang tidak dikenalnya. Namun apa daya namja itu lebih kuat, sehingga yeoja itu sulit melepaskan diri. Namja itu terlihat brutal menjamah tubuh yeoja dibawahnya, bahkan ia sudah memasuki tubuh yeoja itu berkali-berkali. Sehingga membuat tubuh yeoja itu lemas dan hanya bisa pasrah akibat permainan kasar yang dilakukan namja itu.

"Kau sangat nikmat Luhan nunna" ucap namja itu yang masih tidak sadar jika wanita yang ditidurinya itu bukan Luhan melainkan Baekhyun, setelah itu ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan tertidur. Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan, ia tidak menyangka jika kesucianya akan diambil namja brengsek disebelahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun nama namja itu terbangun, ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya akibat alkohol yang ia minum. Ia teringat pertengkarannya semalam dengan Luhan. Ia pun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya sedang tertidur, Sehun pun berjengit kaget. Ia pun membangunkannya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kau siapa ? Dan apa yang telah terjadi ?" tanya Sehun dingin.

"Kau bertanya apa yang terjadi setelah kau telah merebut kesucianku ?" Sehun pun membulatkan matanya tapi kemudian ia berdecih.

"Aku tau kau pasti berbohong"

"Kau bilang aku berbohong, apa kau sengaja mengatakannya agar kau bebas dari tanggung jawabmu" gadis itu berteriak kemudian menangis.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu Sehun mau tak mau harus menikahi gadis itu. Luhan kekasih Sehun sangat kecewa mendengar pernyataan Sehun, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Setelah menikah Sehun tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun ada, ia bahkan tidak pernah memberikan perhatian pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sedang mengandung. Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Ia selalu memenuhi kebutuhan Sehun, suaminya dengan sempurna. Pernah terbesit dipikiran Sehun untuk mencoba memulai hubungan baik dengan Baekhyun, namun sepertinya rasa bencinya sudah terlalu dalam sehingga mengalahkan pemikiran itu.

#flashback end

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam, namun Baekhyun belum tidur, ia masih menunggu suaminya pulang.

"Eomma, eomma kenapa disini" ucap gadis kecil sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Ia pun menghampiri eommanya.

"Sehyunie, kenapa kau bangun chagie"

"Hyunie takut tidur sendirian" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan putrinya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Baiklah ayo eomma temani" Baekhyun menuntun anaknya ke kamarnya dan menemani anaknya tidur. Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat dengan semuanya, ia juga ingin menuruti keinginan Sehun. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak mau anaknya hidup tanpa seorang ayah. Disamping itu, Ia juga sudah mencintai Sehun. Meskipun namja itu sudah memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Baekhyun sedang berkutat menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Eomma hari ini Hyunie sarapan apa ?" kata Sehyun yang sudah duduk manis ditempat makan.

"Eomma membuatkanmu sup daging chagie ? Kau suka ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusak lembut rambut anaknya.

"Hyunie selalu suka makanan apapun yang eomma masak" jawab putrinya dengan suara khas anak kecil, membuat Baekhyun gemas.

Tidak lama kemudian Sehun pun datang,

"Appa hari ini antar Sehyun berangkat sekolah nde~"ujar Sehyun dengan manja.

"Hari ini appa sibuk, kau berangkatlah dengan eommamu" jawab Sehun.

Sehyun pun merengut. Selalu seperti itu, Sehun tidak pernah menuruti keinginan anaknya. Bahkan hanya sekedar mengantarnya pun Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya. Baekhyun pun tidak tega melihat anaknya bersedih.

"Sehyunie hari ini appa sedang sibuk, Hyunie berangkat dengan eomma saja nde~"

Sehyunie tetap merengut, Baekhyun mencari cara untuk membujuk anaknya.

"Baiklah begini saja, nanti pulang sekolah kita mampir ke kedai ice cream, nanti Sehyun bisa membeli ice cream apa saja yang Sehyun suka"

"Jeongmal ? Yaksok ?" ujar gadis kecil itu sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Baekhyun pun menautkan kelingkingnya sebagai tanda ia sudah berjanji.

"Nde~ ya sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu nanti Hyunie terlambat sekolah".

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat, tapi Baekhyun tetap sibuk membuat laporan, ia ingin cepat menyelesaikannya agar bisa pulang lebih awal.

"Kau tidak makan siang ?" tanya seorang namja, teman Baekhyun bernama Kai.

"Ani aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu" jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari komputer.

"Hey, kau bisa menyelesaikan ini setelah makan siang" bujuk Kai karena ia khawatir dengan sahabatnya sekaligus mantan kekasihnya.

"Tidak Kai nanti saja, oh ya, bolehkah aku pulang setelah menyelesaikan laporan ini ?"

"Aish, ternyata karena itu. Baiklah, aku ijinkan. Memangnya kau hari ini ada janji ?"

"Nde, hari ini aku ingin mengajak Sehyunie jalan-jalan"

"Hmm, begitu. Ya sudah, aku akan keluar membelikanmu makan. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap makan agar tidak kelelahan.

"Gomawo" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kebaikan mantan kekasihnya. Seandainya kejadian itu tidak terjadi, mungkin ia masih bersamanya.

.

.

"Eomma, eomma, nanti Hyunie mau ice cream banana, stroberry, coklat, ah ani Hyunie mau semuanya" oceh Sehyun polos membuat Baekhyun terkekeh

"Iya, iya. Terserah Hyunie mau yang mana"

Sesampainya di kedai ice cream, mereka pun menikmati ice creamnya, ah ani lebih tepatnya Sehyun yang terlihat lebih menikmatinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk merapikan mulut putrinya yang kotor karena cara makannya yang berantakan.

Setelah selesai makan ice cream, Baekhyun menuntun Sehyun menuju mobilnya.

"Eomma hari ini kita mampir ke kantor appa nde ?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar permintaan anaknya, ia bingung harus bagaimana menolaknya. Bukannya Baekhyun tidak mau mengantar anaknya, hanya saja ia takut setelah sampai disana Sehun tidak mau menemuinya.

"Sehyunie~ ini kan sudah hampir sore, Sehyun kan harus istirahat. Lagi pula sebentar lagi appa juga akan pulang. Kita tunggu appa dirumah saja nde~"

"Ani, appa selalu pulang malam. Eomma Sehyun ingin bertemu appa~" rengek Sehyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian mengiyakannya. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor Sehun.

.

.

"Permisi, saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Oh Sehun, apa beliau ada ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada seorang resepsionist. Resepsionist itu melihat Baekhyun kemudian mencoba mengingatnya.

"Ah, anda nyonya Oh bukan ? Tuan Oh ada didalam ruangannya, mau saya antar" tawar resepsionist itu ramah.

"Ah, nde, terima kasih masih mengingat saya. Dan saya bisa kesana sendiri, kamsahammida" tolak Baekhyun ramah kembali. Resepsionist itu pun membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun,

"Hey, dia Nyonya Oh ? Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatnya" tanya teman dari resepsionist tadi.

"Aish, tentu saja ingatanku kan tajam, aku masih mengingat wajahnya saat presdir Oh memperkenalkan menantunya"

.

.

Baekhyun menggandeng anaknya menuju ruangan Sehun. Sehyun terlihat sangat bersemangat, bahkan sampai bersenandung. Dan tanpa sadar langkah mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan itu. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat, ia pun mencoba mengetuk pintu namun berhenti ketika melihat dua manusia yang berbeda gender sedang berciuman panas didalam ruangan itu. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengenali siapa orang tersebut walaupun hanya melihat dari bilik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya pun menggenggam erat lengan putrinya. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan putrinya dan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

"Hyunie, kita pulang saja nde. Appa sedang sibuk"

"Mwo ? Kita kan sudah sampai eomma, ayo kita masuk eomma"

"Hyunie, dengarkan eomma. Kita harus pulang" ucap Baekhyun sedikit membentak. Hyunie pun hampir menangis, Baekhyun langsung memeluknya.

"M-mian, eomma mohon turuti permintaan eomma nde" Sehyun pun menuruti permintaan eommanya.

.

.

Sampai dirumah Baekhyun masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, ia bahkan menangis dalam diam. Ia takut membangunkan Sehyun yang sedang tertidur. Lelah memikirkan itu, Baekhyun pun tertidur.

Malam hari...

Baekhyun seperti biasa menunggu suaminya pulang, ia bahkan selalu menyiapkan air panas, makan malam meskipun Sehun tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Baginya yang terpenting ia sudah melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri. Tidak peduli walaupun hal yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

'Cklek' bunyi pintu yang dibuka dari luar.

"Kau sudah pulang" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun hanya melewatinya begitu saja.

"Jadi kau masih berhubungan dengannya ?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata "apa urusanmu ?"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkannya ?"

Sehun berdecih "kau pikir kau siapa berani menyuruhku"

"Kau bertanya aku siapa ? Aku ini istrimu Oh Sehun, kenapa kau selalu membenciku ? Bukankah posisi ini terbalik, harusnya aku yang membencimu. Kau pikir hanya kau yang kehilangan kebahagiaanmu, aku juga sama, aku sama sepertimu. Jadi aku mohon hentikan perselisihan ini, hiks" ucap Baekhyun meluap-luap, ia sudah tidak bisa diam lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan memendam semuanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau kau ingin semuanya selesai. Kita bercerai saja" ucap Sehun tetap tidak perduli. Baekhyun pun menatapnya nyalang.

"Kau selalu dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata cerai. Aku tau kau sangat membenciku, tapi setidaknya pikirkanlah Sehyun, anak kita. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan itu ? Apa karena WANITA JALANG itu ?

'Plak'

Sehun menampar Baekhyun dengan keras. Bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan panas ditangannya.

"Eomma~" teriak Sehyun yang sudah berdiri didekat pintu ruang tamu. Sehyun berlari mendekati eommanya. Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka anaknya akan melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Se-sehyunie, kenapa kau belum tidur chagie" tanya Baekhyun.

"Appa, appa jahat. Appa sudah menyakiti eomma, hiks Hyunie benci appa."

Sehun menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong, ia tidak menyangka akan menampar Baekhyun. Ada perasaan menyesal dihatinya, hatinya juga sakit ketika mendengar anaknya jadi membencinya.

"Sehyunie, jangan bicara seperti itu. Appa tidak jahat, tadi appa hanya tidak sengaja" kata Baekhyun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun, ia tidak menyangka jika gadis yang sudah ditamparnya masih membelanya. Perasaannya semakin bersalah.

"Ani, tadi Sehyun melihat itu dengan jelas"

"Sehyun percayalah pada eomma, appa tidak bermaksud menyakiti eomma. Sudahlah, ayo kita kekamar" final Baekhyun kemudian menuntun anaknya agar tidur dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Sehun menatap mereka masih dengan pandangan kosong, ia mendudukan tubuhnya disofa dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Bodoh, apa yang telah aku lakukan, aaakh"

.

.

Dikamar Sehyun, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, ia merasakan sakit dihatinya. Bahkan tamparan tadi tidak berasa apa-apa dibandingkan hatinya. Sebegitu berharganya kah gadis itu, sampai-sampai Sehun menamparnya. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya lelah hingga ia akan memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya.

Keesokan hari,

Seperti biasa dipagi yang cerah Baekhyun sedang membuatkan sarapan. Ia pun menata makananya dengan rapi. Setelah selesai ia berinisiatif membangunkan anaknya dan memandikanya kemudian sarapan bersama.

"Berhentilah bermain game saat sedang makan chagie"

"Aish eomma ini sangat seru" protes Sehyun.

"Ehemm"

Suara namja berdehem yang sudah Baekhyun ketahui milik Oh Sehun, namun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Sehun pun kecewa dan membatin 'apa suaraku kurang keras, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menoleh'. Ia mendudukan dirinya. Namun lagi-lagi ia kecewa, Baekhyun tidak menyiapkannya makan. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menyiapkan makanan untuk nya walaupun pada akhirnya Sehun tidak menyentuhnya dan memilih makan sereal yang dibelinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mengambilkanku nasi" Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya dengan kikuk. Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian mengambilkannya nasi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

"G-gomawo" merasa diacuhkan Baekhyun, ia pun mencoba mengajak bicara anaknya "eoh, Sehyunie hari ini mau tidak berangkat dengan appa ?"

"Aniyo, Hyunie mau berangkat dengan eomma saja" tolak Sehyun kemudian menghabiskan segelas susunya dan berkata "eomma Sehyun sudah selesai, Sehyun tunggu eomma didepan"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia sedih ditolak anak dan istrinya. Hey Sehun, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ? bukankan dulu kau begitu membencinya dan tidak pernah mengindahkan kehadirannya ? Lalu sekarang apa yang terjadi denganmu, eoh ?

"Jika kau sudah selesai, kau taruh piring kotornya saja ditempat cucian. Nanti akan ku cuci, baiklah aku akan mengantar Sehyun" ucap Baekhyun dan menyusul Sehyun.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Sehunie~ sudah seminggu ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku ? Kau kemana saja chagie ?" tanya Luhan manja sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu" lanjutnya sambil mengesekkan hidung bangirnya ke punggung Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

"Nunna mianhae"

"Gwencha,,"

"Minhae aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini"

"Mwo, t-tapi,,"

"Mianhae, aku tahu aku namja yang brengsek. Tapi aku akan lebih brengsek jika terus-terusan menyakiti istriku. Jadi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini" setelah itu Sehun meninggalkannya, ia tidak ingin melihatnya menangis sehingga membatalkan niatnya. Saat Sehun membuka pintu, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintunya. Sepertinya Baekhyun baru datang.

"Bisa aku meminta waktumu ? Aku ingin berbicara" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja" kebetulan Sehun juga ingin berbicara dengannya, a pun menuntun Baekhyun ke mobilnya.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang berada di restoran mewah, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia dibawa ketempat seperti ini, terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Baekhyun bernafas sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Mianhae"

"Nde ?" Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mianhae, karena waktu itu aku mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas"

Sehun pun mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Ah, itu. Gwenchana. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menamparmu, aku benar-benar menyesal" sesal Sehun, ia bahkan tidak sadar memegang tangan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu kemudian menjauhkan tangannya membuat Sehun kikuk.

"Gwenchana, sudah sepantasnya kau menamparku, kata-kataku sudah keterlaluan. Ah iya aku juga ingin menyerahkan ini" ucap Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan amplop dan menyerahkannya ke Sehun.

'Deg'

"A-apa ini ?" tanya Sehun dengan nada terbata-bata, ia takut jika itu...

"Surat cerai, aku sudah mengurusnya sendiri karena aku tau kau selalu sibuk. Oh, ya kau bisa menandata..."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menandatanganinya. AKU TIDAK MAU BERCERAI DENGANMU" Sehun berteriak, matanya bahkan sudah merah menyalang. Untung saja mereka berada di restoran yang beruang privat, sehingga tidak ada yang menyaksikannya.

"W-wae ? Bukankah ini yang kau mau ?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam dan berkata "aku bilang aku tidak mau, kau mengerti ?" setelah itu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kemudian menutup wajahnya.

"Hiks, sebenarnya apa maumu. Apa kau ingin menyakitiku lebih dalam" Baekhyun menangis sendirian di ruangan itu.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Sehun tidak pulang ke rumahnya, Baekhyun pun bingung. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing, mungkin saja ia sedang sibuk atau menginap dirumah kekasihnya, begitulah pikirnya. Selain itu dirinya juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baek, kau sudah berbicara dengan suamimu ?" tanya Kai.

"Sudah Kai"

"Lalu bagaimana responnya ?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Kenapa kau tidak tahu ?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Huuh, aku bingung. Dari dulu ia selalu menginginkan kita bercerai, tapi sekarang ia bilang tidak mau. Dia sangat sulit untuk dimengerti" jelas Baekhyun.

"Jadi seperti itu. Mungkinkah ia sudah mencintaimu"

"Mwo ? Itu tidak mungkin, dia bahkan sangat membenciku kai"

"Bisa jadi kan" batin Kai sebenarnya tidak rela mengucapkannya.

"Molla"

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol hal-hal lain dan sesekali tertawa sampai tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya bahkan sampai menggretakan giginya.

"Tuan Oh" panggil seseorang yang duduk didepannya.

"Tuan Oh" panggilnya lagi.

"Eoh, nde. Maaf, sudah mengabaikan anda"

"Tidak apa-apa" kemudian cliennya mengulangi lagi pembicaraan yang dilewatkan Sehun tadi.

.

.

Tengah malam,,,

Tok, tok,

"Buka pintunya"

Tok, tok,

"Hey Baekhyun buka pintunya"

Tok,tok,tok

Merasa ada yang berteriak minta dibukakan pintu Baekhyun pun menghampirinya.

"Bukankah itu suara Sehun, untuk apa dia minta dibukakan pintu. Diakan tau password rumah ini, ck"

'Cklek'

'Brugh'

Sehun jatuh menimpa Baekhyun. Untung Baekhyun cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka sudah jatuh kelantai.

"Kau mabuk ?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku tidak mabuk Chagie~" Baekhyun merona mendengarnya, namun ia segera menepisnya. Mungkin saja kata 'chagie' bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia pun memapah Sehun menuju kamarnya. Kemudian ia melepas jas dan sepatunya.

"Kenapa hari ini kau mabuk-mabukan, eoh ? Bukannya kau akan terbebas dariku. Harusnya kan kau senang, Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu" oceh Baekhyun pada Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Aku harap setelah kita bercerai nanti kau bisa hidup dengan baik, jangan seperti ini" raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar Sehun, namun sebelum itu tangannya sudah dicekal seseorang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

'Deg'

Hati Baekhyun bergetar mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan terkejut mendapati Sehun sudah dalam posisi duduk. Namja itu pun menarik Baekhyun duduk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"A-aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

'Tes'

Baekhyun merasakan bahunya basah.

"K-kau menangis"

"Aku mohon Baek jangan tinggalkan aku, beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya" pelukan Sehun semakin erat, ia benar-benar takut jika harus kehilangan yeoja yang diam-diam sudah mengisi hatinya.

"A-aku,,," Baekhyun sendiri ia bingung dengan keputusannya, ia takut sakit hati kembali.

"Aku janji Baek, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi" ucap Sehun seolah-olah tau apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Hiks, hiks" bahu Baekhyun bergetar. Sehun pun membalikan badan Baekhyun menatap istrinya yang sudah berlinang air mata. Ia sakit melihat mata itu yang sudah membengkak karena sering menangis dan itu karenanya. Ia pun mengelap air matanya.

"Saranghae~"

Baekhyun menatap mata sang suami, ia melihat kejujuran disana.

"Nado, nado saranghae" Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun, cukup lama berpelukan Sehun pun melepaskannya kemudian menatap wajah istrinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Baekhyun. Kecupannya berpindah ke kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Lalu kembali turun ke hidung lancip istrinya dan turun sampai di bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Hanya mengecup, Sehun kemudian melepasnya. Setelah itu mereka saling menatap dan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kembali untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun, kali ini lebih menuntut. Ia menghisap, menjilati dan sesekali menggigit bibir yeoja itu. Lidahnya kemudian menyeruak masuk mengajak lidah Baekhyun bermain. Lidah mereka bergelut dan saling bertukar saliva. Setelah cukup lama berciuman panas, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Namun sepertinya Sehun belum mau mengakhiri permainan mereka, ia pun melanjutkan ke leher Baekhyun yang tampak putih dan mulus. Ia mengecup dan menghisapnya sampai meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Sehun pun tersenyum melihat hasil buatannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan aksinya di daerah yang belum dijamahnya, tanganya sudah mulai berani menyusupkan ke dalam piyama yang dipakai Baekhyun, ia pun mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Perlakuannya membuat Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Sehun pun semakin genjar, ia membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu, setelah itu membuangnya sembarang.

Sehun menatap tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup bra, Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi malu kemudian menutupi badannya tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Kau sangat indah Baek" kemudian Namja itu kembali mencium Baekhyun lagi dan terjadilah malam yang sangat menggairahkan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasanya pagi-pagi Baekhyun sedang berkutat menyiapkan sarapan. Namun yang berbeda kali ini diiringi dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Pagi chagie" sapa sang suami sambil memeluk dan menghirup ceruk leher istrinya. Ya, sejak kejadian semalam, sepertinya uri Sehun jadi kecanduan dengan wangi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun. Duduklah aku sedang membuatkan sarapan" sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat senang, namun ia takut anaknya tiba-tiba melihat adegan yang tidak pantas untuk disaksikannya. Sehun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin tetap seperti ini"

"Yak bagaimana kalau Sehyun melihatnya. Lagi pula sejak kapan Oh Sehun jadi pervert seperti ini"

"Sejak bercinta denganmu semalam" pipi Baekhyun pun merona.

"Yak !"

"Hahahaha" Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi beri aku morning kiss dulu"

"Aish, baiklah"

'Cup'

"Sudah" kata Baekhyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya kembali untuk memasak.

"Mwo ? Hanya seperti itu" Sehun tidak terima, kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menciumnya lalu melumatnya, Baekhyun terkejut tapi kemudian ia membalasnya. Mereka pun saling memagut.

"Eomma~" teriak Sehyun yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya dan memberikan deathglare pada Sehun. Sehun pun menyengir polos. Baekhyun mematikan kompornya dan segera menghampiri anaknya.

"Eomma disini Chagie, ada apa" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Hiks, Hyunie pikir eomma tidak ada"

"Eomma tidak kemana-mana. Eomma tadi sedang membuatkanmu sarapan, y sudah jangan menangis lagi nde~ ayo eomma mandikan. Setelah itu berangkat sekolah, nanti diantar eomma dan appa"

"Hyunie tidak mau berangkat bersama appa. Appa sudah jahat dengan eomma"

"Hyunie tidak boleh seperti itu, appa tidak pernah jahat dengan eomma" Baekhyun sangat menyesal sudah membuat anaknya menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kalau appa tidak jahat, kenapa appa memukul eomma ?"

"Bukankah eomma sudah bilang, appa hanya tidak sengaja. Jadi Hyunie jangan membenci appa nde~"

Sehyun pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

.

"Appa~" teriak Sehyun berlari menuju appanya. Sehun pun memeluknya.

"Hyunie minta maaf nde~ sudah membenci appa" dalam hati Sehun sangat senang anaknya sudah tidak membencinya.

"Ani, harusnya appa yang minta maaf. Maafkan appa nde~"

"Kenapa appa minta maaf, appa kan tidak bersalah". Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memeluk putrinya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah mengabaikan anaknya. Ia berjanji akan memperbaiki kejahatannya dulu. Dan akan membuat keluarganya bahagia.

.

.

 **END**

 **Satu ff oneshoot gaje buat kalian para HunBaek shipper \\(^^)/ yeeeay!**

 **Bagi yang UDAH baca WAJIB kasih reviewnya...**

 **Jangan mentang-mentang ini ff oneshoot, dengan seenaknya baca terus ditinggalin. Belajarlah menghargai karya seseorang.**


End file.
